From Start to Finish
by kitsune2012
Summary: Met at age 5 now in their 20s what is gonna happen now? Lame title? Yea I couldn't think of anything. I do not own any of the Sengoku Basara Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Age 5

You were walking to your secret spot on late afternoon when you saw a small boy hiding under a bush.

You-hey what are you doing under there?

Boy-go away. It is not like you care so what is it to you…

You-you don't have to be so mean. I was only asking.

Boy-why are you still here!

He looked up and you noticed his right eye was bandaged up and was starting to bleed.

You quickly panicked and bend down to him shocking him a bit.

You-What happen to your eye? Do you need a doctor? If you need me to I can…

Boy-I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP NOW GO AWAY!

You were stunned a bit by his remark so you quickly got up and left. The boy watched you go and admittedly he felt bad about yelling at you. He was about to come find you when he suddenly saw you run back with a small bag.

Boy-What are you…

You-I know you don't want any help from anyone but I am training to be a doctor and I refuse to let you push me away when you are hurt.

The boys eye widen at your statement. He thought about it for a while and sign. He removed himself from the bush and sat in front of you.

Boy-My eye is very hard to look at. Even someone very important to me can't look at me straight.

You-I don't care. If I am going to be a doctor someday I have to get use to seeing things like that.

The boy hesitated a bit but allowed you to do whatever you could. You put some gloves on and a book along with fresh bandages and other things.

Boy-what is with the book?

You-l am only like five I'm still learning but I am way better than those boys in class. This book gives me tips ok so stay still please.

You reached up to his bandages and as you did you noticed that he was looking straight at you. You guess he was waiting to see what you face would look like when you see his eye. You removed the bandages and just kind of started at the empty eye socket. The boy look like he was hurt and was about to get up until…

You-what am supposed to be looking at?

He nearly fell over

Boy-what do you mean by that! I don't have a eye!

You-I know that! So what am I supposed to be grossed out about? So you lost your eye. I'm sorry but my big brother lost both his eyes…so it doesn't bother me one bit…

The boy said nothing as you did the treatment on his eye. When everything was finished and the boy had clean bandages the both of you sat in silence.

Boy-thank you…

You-um…can we not tell anyone about this…

Boy-huh

You-truthfully I am training to be a doctor but because I am only a little kid and a girl…

You start to tear up a bit and the boy understood. He pats your head and wiped away your tears

Boy-Why don't you become my personal doctor than

You look at him and he smirks a little

Boy-You don't have to choose now but just so you know I am very stubborn until I get my way I will ask you again and again until you say yes

You smiled and nod created a smile of his face as well

Boy-by the way what is your name

You-oh I'm sorry my name is _ _

Boy-Masamune Dante

Your smiled faded and you quickly panicked

Masamune-what's wrong

You-you're…you're the young lord?

Masamune-you didn't know?

You-well how way I suppose to know! No one ever sees you! EVER!

Masamune laughs at you as you panicked some more. Now realizing that the young lord just asked you to be his personal doctor! You were only five!

While you two laughed and panicked you both failed to realize a figure behind the tree smiling.

Age 10

Messenger-Ms. _ come quick please

You were in the middle of your private class when you were informed that Masamune had come down with a very high fever. He refused any help from any other doctor so they came to see if you can help. When you agreed to help the messenger wasted no time. He picked you up and quickly ran to the Date Manor where Masamune's retainer was outside waiting.

You-master Kojuro is Masamune ok

Kojuro said nothing. All he did was take you up the stairs and straight to a room on the far left and knocked.

Masamune-Go *cough cough* away!

Kojuro-Masamune-sama I have Ms. _ here with me

Masamune-*cough cough* y…*cough cough* you lie!

You-Masamune you idiot open the door!

After a few seconds Masamune open the door and when he saw you he smiled. Your late _ he said before falling on you and knocking both of you to the ground.

You-you are so troublesome…why didn't you let the doctors here take a look at you

Kojuro help him off you and placed him to bed. You came in and placed your hand on his forehead. He had a high fever and you sign.

You-Master Kojuro can you have someone get my bag from home. I also need a bowl of cold water and a rag please.

Kojuro nodded and quickly went to do what you asked

You signed and looked at Masamune as he slept and you started to look at him closely. He was growing more handsome by the day. In the village you can see him flirty with many girls and them flirting back. You on the other hand always had your nose in your book and always ignored his passes. You remember when he hurt his knee he looked at you with this lovely and caring look. You already knew at that point that you were falling for him. Kojuro came back with a bowl of cold water and a rag along with your bag and your book. You placed the rag in the bowl then to Masamune's head. You took out your stethoscope to listen to his heartbeat. Servants soon crowded around the doorway as you did the daily checkup. You took down some notes and looked things up in your book. You were able to get his fever down so he wasn't in any danger. When you were done you sign and stretched. A girl ran in and grabbed you by your shoulders.

Girl-Who are you and what are you doing to Masamune-sama!

Kojuro-Lady Tina this girl…..

Tina-Get out can't you see that my Masamune is sick! The only one that needs to be by his side is his wife! Not a girl who has her nose stuck in a book!

You were stunned a bit. You didn't know this girl was going to marry him. Your heart kind of broke a little inside but you knew that you could never be Masamune's bride. You packed up your things and started to leave the room. Before you left you gave Kojuro some instructions for Masamune if his fever gets to high again. You also told the servants that his life was not in danger and they all signed in relief. You bowed and left back to your house.

Age: 15

You were changing your brother's bandages for his eyes when you heard a knock on your door. You wiped your hands off and went to open it to see Masamune standing there.

You-Masamune what's up?

You weren't surprised that he was here. Since he was getting married in a couple more years this was the only place he can come to relax. After letting him in he made himself comfortable as you finished your brother's treatment.

You-okay Zen I'm done. Take it easy with Miss Fumi ok

Zen pats you on the head

Zen-thanks little sister you are the best. I hope you find the guy of your dreams so you won't be here by yourself anymore. Why don't you…

You-I want you to live with Miss Fumi ok. She is a really great woman and I don't want to intrude on you two.

Zen signs but smiles

Zen-alright little sister have it your way. Later Masamune try not to drive her to batty today.

Masamune-I'll try not to but no promises.

Zen laughs as he leaves to go home.

Masamune watches you as you clean up and goes to the kitchen to make some tea. He got up and leaned up against the frame.

Masamune-Aren't you tired of living alone here by yourself

You-I am fine. I like the silence.

Masamune-I don't like the fact that you are here by yourself. Your brother doesn't like it either.

You-…

Masamune-So why don't you move in with me

You nearly dropped your tea pot

You-what? You know I can't do that! Tina doesn't like me and she think I am trying to steal you and she is so loud…

Masamune-I don't care. You're my personal doctor she will just have to get use to seeing you. Besides if she sees how you act maybe she can become a little looser. I talked to her about it and she said no but Kojuro likes that idea since I don't want any other doctor but you…

He walks up to you and turns you around. His face was so close to yours and your face turned bright red. His lips were only inches away from yours. You suddenly pushed him back and looked away.

You-y…you're getting married…y…you can't do this…

Masamune smirked and removed your hands and slammed his lips against yours. You tired pushing him away but he held you tight and close to him. Finally you had no choice but to let it go and you kissed back. He smirked as he licked your lips for entrance you gladly let him in but you didn't let him have his way as you both fought for dominance. Masamune loved it as he ran his hands up and down your sides and your thighs as well. You moaned at his touch causing him to win and he explored you until you both broke for air.

You-*breathing hard* I…I think…that was enough convincing

Masamune chuckled as kissed you again.

The next day

Masamune was helping you move your things out of your house and into the manor where everyone but Tina was happy that you finally moved in. They treated you like you were a part of the family. Once you were settled in you, Masamune, and Kojuro went to Zen's house to let him know that you moved in with him.

Zen-really! Well it is about time! So when are you two getting married!

You and Masamune blushed and Kojuro chuckled

Zen and Fumi laughed as your face turn bright red along with Date's.

Zen-So Masamune you're still marring that she-devil. That is a shame we all know my sister can make the better wife here

You-Brother!

Zen-I'm just saying. Tell me Masamune does Tina cook for you?

Masamune-that is what maids and stuff are for

Zen-ah so you never had anything but Kojuro's cooking huh…Fumi dear would you mind

Fumi brought a plate of small cakes to Masamune and Kojuro

Fumi-here try these

Both Masamune and Kojuro ate one and the look on their face said it all.

Masamune-Amazing…did you make these

Fumi and Zen laughed

Kojuro-Mrs. Fumi this really is good. I hate to ask but what is your secret

Fumi-haha why don't you ask _ since she's the one that made them

Masamune and Kojuro looked at you as you blush even harder and turned your head a bit

Zen-_ has been adding extra activities to her schedule besides being your personal doctor

Masamune looked at you but you were afraid to lock eyes with him

Kojuro-hmm Masamune-sama if you want I…

Masamune-yea…why not…

Masamune grabbed your hand and turns you around so that he can see your blushing face

Masamune-so…cooking…huh never thought you would want to cook…what else you been…learning

You-uh…um…I…

Masamune-how about we go home and talk about these classes

He wrapped his arm around your waist and led you out the door

You-uh…wait…but…

Zen-have fun little sister. Don't forget to send us a wedding card

Fumi-We want nieces and nephews remember what I taught you about the bed….

You-Miss Fumi!

Masamune's eye widen and he smiled while pulling you out the door

You-w…wait Masamune…d…don't listen to her!

Kojuro smiled and bowed and quickly left to make sure Masamune didn't embarrass you


	2. Chapter 2

Age: 20ish (present days)

You were on a horse with your personal guards rushing to the Takeda estate. Your eyes were red and puffy hoping that Masamune was ok.

You-Please hang on till I get there Masamune…

Earlier that morning

You woke up to Masamune staring at you like he does every morning.

Masamune-Good morning babe

You-Morning

Masamune kisses you and holds you close

It has been five years since you moved in with Date. He finally broke it off with Tina but it was still hard for you two tell each other how you both really felt. He hasn't fully touched you like he wanted yet and you can tell he wanted to let you known how he felt before he did anything.

Masamune soon got up and headed to his war council.

You hated the fact that he has to fight so much but he wanted to rule this land and you were behind him 100%. At the same time you were scared that he may not come back one of these days. Being his personal doctor you have seen all of his scars and bruises. You remember the conversation you had with Masamune a few weeks ago and made you a bit of sad but happy at the same time…

You were checking Masamune's old scars as he went on about a guy named Oda Nobunaga.

Masamune-*tisk* we almost had him then that bastard had to step in…

You-you should be glad you're alive Masamune. This Nobunaga guy seems dangerous.

Masamune-hey…you think I can't do it…

You-what?

Masamune slapped your hands away from him

Masamune-You don't think I can do it! You think I'm weak!

You-Masamune I never said that…

Masamune-you said you were me behind on this!

You soon knew why he was doing this. He was frustrated and he needed to vent and it seems like you were in the line of fire. He was yelling and cussing up a storm until he said…

Masamune-Get out…just get out

You waited a bit but you soon just got up and left stopping at the door for a moment

You-I'm scared…I'm scared that you won't come back to me someday…that's all

You quickly left the room while grabbing a small bag. You continued to walk out the manor and the village. You just kind of walked until you stopped at a huge tree. Looking at it now…this place was where you and Masamune first met. They bush was gone due to the weather but a tree stood in that place. Tears started running down your face as the memories of you and Masamune flashed before your eyes. You soon just sat there and cried your eyes out fearing that you would never be able to see the love of your life again. You wanted to be behind him but you didn't want to lose him. Two days past and you were still there at the tree. Luckily you brought another pair of clothes but now another fear rose to mind. It has been two days and no one has come to look for you…Was Masamune so angry at you that he was giving you up…what should you do…Tears started running down your face again and you got angry with them…

You-dumb tears stop coming out…my face is already puffy already…so…so just stop

Masamune-well that's a first…never heard someone yelling at their tears before…

You looked you to see Masamune in his battle attire and you looked away. Masamune sign and stood you up. He wiped your tears away…and cupped your face

Masamune-I…I'm sorry…you have been here for two days crying…because of me…I didn't mean any of those things I said…I was so frustrated and I was…

You-s…scared

Masamune-huh

Within seconds you busted into eyes and clinged to him tightly

You-don't go! Please don't go! I don't want to lose you! I don't want to live without! DON'T GO PLEASE!

Masamune eye widen. He has never seen this side of you before.

You-p…please…Masamune…I'm scared…I'm so scared…

Masamune wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tight. You both sunk to the ground and Masamune leaned against the tree and held you till you stopped crying. You were still clinging to him not wanting to let him go at all.

Masamune-I am not going to die…I'm going to come back alive ok…When I rule this land I will make so that we can live in peace so…please stay with me to the end…

You nodded as he kissed you gently. He laid you down softly on the ground and licked at you neck. Lying on top of you he looked at you with that love eye of his. He brushed his hand down your cheek.

You-M…Masamune…

Masamune-I know your scared but I promise I will be careful alright

You-Promise

Masamune-Promise

He bumped your head. Then he picked you up bridal style and walked back to the manor with you falling asleep in his arms. Unknown to you the entire manor was upset and worried about you hoping you would come back. When they saw you in Masamune's arm they came to a sense of relief. They nagged at Masamune for upsetting you and plead with him not to do it again.

You found yourself smiling at the wall as you remember that moments until you heard chuckling

Masamune-dreaming about the wall now babe

You blushed

You-shut up!

You got up and hugged him he hugged you back and kissed you

You-are you going out now

Masamune-yes I came to say bye and see you when I get back. There is something I have been meaning to get off my chest. I have been waiting to tell you this for some time now.

You-what is it

Masamune-I'll tell you when I get back!

You giggled as you and him walked hand and hand to the entrance of the manor where the army was waiting for him. The guys loved you like a sister and hated seeing you cry so when you came around the corner they did their best to keep you smiling which is what they did.

You-you guys make sure Masamune doesn't get hurt too much ok

Guys-don't worry sis we won't so don't worry

Kojuro-Lady _ we will always have Lord Masamune's back no matter what. We promise as the Date army that we will bring him back safely.

You smiled and nodded and watched them leave.

Later that day

Messenger-Lady _ Master Kojuro needs you now at the Takeda estate!

You-huh what for

Messenger-LORD MASAMUSE HAS BEEN SHOT! HE REFUSES TO SEE ANYONE! PLEASE!

Your eyes widen as you were already grabbing your things and heading out the door to get a horse.

Now

You finally arrived at the Takeda estate and yelled for Kojuro who was pacing back and forth waiting. When he saw you he quickly led you to the room Masamune was in. When you open the door Masamune was doing his best to keep his eyes open and Takeda's young club was there along with his ninja Sasuke.

You-Masamune! You idiot why didn't you let someone treat you!

Masamune-*cough cough* Hey _…your late

He passed out and Yukimura panicked along with Sasuke. You were about to panic as well but not at this time. You pulled off the blanket that was covering him and examined him closely finding the bullet. You placed your gloves on and your things out and went to work.

You-Kojuro I need cold water and a rag. Yukimura if you're going to be here then make yourself useful and get me some fresh bandages and Sasuke we are going to need bowls about three or four.

They were so surprised by how calm you were

You-HELLO! Am I talking to brick walls here! GET A MOVE ON!

All three men quickly got up and got what you needed. You didn't have time to pull your book out for notes. You mixed three different types of antibiotics in the bowls Sasuke got. Yukimura placed the cold rag on Date's head as he watched you work. You were finally able to remove the bullet from his body and you placed it in one of the bowls of antibiotics. You then got to work on closing the wound and placed antibiotics on the wounds which caused him to jolt. Kojuro held him down along with Yukimura and Sasuke so you could finish. Then after you placed the fresh bandages in the last antibiotics then after letting them soak you finally wrapped up the injured Masamune.

Yukimura and Sasuke offered to clean up and Kojuro told you that he will keep watch over Masamune. You shook your head and cleaned your mess up and thanked Yukimura and Sasuke for their help. They left to get some sleep and you and Kojuro stayed in the room with Masamune. How could you sleep when he was here on the verge of death? During the week the servants had to help you feed him by slipping it down his throat. Kojuro noticed you were eating less and less each day but you kept drink fluids. He also noticed that your hands were constantly shaking and he couldn't stop the tears that would flow down you cheek. You stayed strong not letting up and refused to leave the room until Masamune woke up. Kojuro would sometimes convince you to bathe and eat. Three weeks past and finally Masamune open his eyes and he sat up and even stretched only to jolt in pain.

Kojuro-Boss Masamune!

Masamune-how long have I been out? Where is _?

Kojuro pointed beside him. Masamune looked and his eye widen as he saw how worn out you looked. He reached out and cupped your cheek. Your hands shakily grasped his hand.

You-I…if I had…the energy…I would slap you…you promised that you wouldn't get hurt like this…

The tears finally came out and would not stop

Masamune-I'm sorry _. Thank you for saving my life…Thank you for staying by my side

You were going to say something back but your body finally gave up from the lack of sleep on you and passed out on him.

When you woke up you were greeted with Masamune's face glowing

Masamune-Morning Babe

You-M…morning

You tried to get up but your body wouldn't let you. Masamune chuckled

Masamune-You are gonna be lying here for a while. Your body is resting right now. You must have been really worried about me if you hardly ate or got any sleep

You-…

Masamune-well since we are alone I want to get something of my chest so listen before you fall back to sleep

You-ok

Masamune-that day when you help me with the bandages of my eye…You were the first person other the Kojuro to actually look at me like a regular person. When you did that for someone like me I fell in love with you right at that moment. All those time I was getting hurt was so that I could see you. I would do it on purpose until I could find a way for you to be with me. Tina was never really going to be my wife I just wanted to feel what it was like to have a wife. All those times when I would flirt with girls I was seeing what made them laugh or what made them smiled so that when I told them to you…you would like me more…I have been in love with you from the day I met you so…whenever we get out of here…will you marry me?

Your eyes widen and they started to tear up

You-I love you to Masamune even if you are being an idiot. You didn't have to get hurt on purpose in order to see me. All you had to do was ask and I would have been over in a heartbeat! So yes I will marry you!

Masamune smiled and held you tight before you two drifted off to sleep not even noticing the silent high fives and happy shouts outside the door.


End file.
